Histoires pas si angéliques
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et OS sur la vie des anges, sur Terre et au Paradis, avant et pendant la série. Parce qu'entre les conflits familiaux, les discussions sur les étranges habitudes humaines, les complots angéliques qui ne se déroulent pas exactement comme prévu et les blagues de Gabriel, la vie au Paradis ce n'est pas vraiment aussi idyllique que ce qu'on pourrait croire !
1. Désertions angéliques

**Titre** **:** Désertions angéliques  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** les Anges  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating :** K+  
**Note :** Écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots en réponse au défi « fugue »  
**Note Bis : **Spoilers plus ou moins gros sur les 6éres saisons

* * *

D'abord il y avait eu la Chute. Aujourd'hui encore ils se demandaient si l'éviction de Lucifer avait été contrainte ou désirée.  
Puis Gabriel avait disparu. Sa capacité à se fondre parmi les humains – ou les dieux païens – surpassait indubitablement ses talents de farceur.  
Ensuite ce fut le tour d'Anna. Ils réussirent à la retrouver. Malheureusement pour elle.  
L'éloignement de Castiel s'était fait lentement mais surement. Il était définitivement perdu.  
Maintenant c'était Balthazar qui avait décidé de mettre les voiles...

Douter n'était pas dans leur nature. Pourtant cette tendance à déserter le Paradis commençait à les déconcerter.


	2. L'origine de l'ornithorynque

**Titre** : L'origine de l'ornithorynque  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Castiel, Sam et Dean (Gabriel)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Spoilers Saison 7 pour l'état de Castiel

* * *

« L'affaire n'est pas très connue évidemment, ce genre de détail est soigneusement consigné dans les registres du Paradis, mais en fait Dieu n'est pas à l'origine de la création des ornithorynques. »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard confus, se demandant quelle absurdité l'ange allait encore leur sortir.

« Gabriel avait pensé qu'il serait amusant de créer une nouvelle espèce en faisant s'accoupler un canard et un castor. On avait beaucoup ri ce jour là. Ensuite il leur a ajouté un aiguillon empoisonné. Il disait que ça les rendait cocassement dangereux. »

Le regard de Castiel se fit un moment nostalgique.

« Vous saviez que les koalas avaient deux utérus ? »


	3. Le difficile travail d'ange gardien

**Titre** : Le difficile travail d'ange gardien  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Balthazar, Naomi  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : T (pour le langage de Balthazar)

* * *

« Je veux une nouvelle affectation. »

Balthazar s'approcha du bureau de l'ange rousse qui continuait à parcourir ses dossiers sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

« Je veux une nouvelle affectation et je la veux tout de suite !  
\- Non. »

Balthazar laissa échapper un petit ricanement faussement amusé. Plaquant brutalement ses mains sur le bureau, il se pencha par dessus les documents.

« Ce n'était pas une demande, Chérie. Mais une exigence. »

Naomi reposa la feuille qu'elle lisait. Croisant les doigts, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Désolée de te décevoir, _Chéri_, mais c'est absolument hors de question.  
\- Je refuse de passer ne serait qu'une heure de plus à veiller sur cette gamine ! Je suis un guerrier, pas un foutu babysitter !  
\- Et en tant que guerrier ton devoir est de t'assurer que rien ne viendra menacer cette enfant. Elle nous sera précieuse lors de l'Apocalypse.  
\- Ouais c'est bon pas besoin de me ressortir le couplet du parfait petit vaisseau pour notre futur combat contre les armées de Lucifer, soupira Balthazar en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils blancs. Et y a vraiment pas moyen de lui affecter un autre ange gardien ? Si possible quelqu'un de sourd pour lui éviter de souffrir inutilement.  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas quel est ton problème avec cette mission. Elle ne me semble pas excessivement compliquée.  
\- C'est pas toi qui est obligé de te farcir Titanic en boucle !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Cette morveuse est complètement obsédée par ce foutu film ! Elle se le passe en boucle ! Encore et encore et encore !  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu refuses d'accomplir ton devoir ? C'est ridicule.  
\- Elle l'a regardé dix-sept fois...  
\- Il me semble que le film est sorti il y a un moment.  
\- … en une semaine ! Et on est jeudi ! »

Rejetant la tête en arrière sur son siège, Balthazar se massa les tempes en grognant. Quelque peu agacée par la durée de cette conversation, Naomi toussota.

« Tout cela m'a l'air très irritant mais ça reste un détail. Et je suis sûre qu'elle va se lasser. Donc le mieux serait que tu retournes auprès d'elle.  
\- Un détail ? protesta Balthazar en la foudroyant du regard. Je suis obligé de passer mes journées à contempler cette petite pisseuse se pâmer devant Leonardo en train de geler et tu appelles ça un foutu détail ?! Et quand elle ne regarde pas ce maudit film, elle écoute cette immonde chanson en boucle ! Et elle chante ! Portant la main à son front, il ajouta en soupirant : Elle chante horriblement faux d'ailleurs. Sincèrement si ça continue comme ça, je sens que je vais la buter moi même.  
\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Nous avons tous une mission à accomplir peu importe les difficultés. Et il me semble que tu as déjà affronté bien pire. Alors tu vas arrêter de geindre, me laisser travailler et retourner à ton poste. Et je me moque que tu sois obligé de regarder ce film encore une centaine de fois, tu joueras ton rôle d'ange gardien jusqu'à ce que cette morveuse ait l'âge d'accueillir efficacement l'un de nos soldats. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle pointa la porte du doigt.

« Dehors ! Tout de suite ! »

Lui jetant un regard noir, Balthazar quitta son fauteuil avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers elle.

« J'espère que Dicaprio ne gagnera jamais d'oscar pour ce rôle. Sinon je t'assure que je trouverai un moyen pour m'en emparer et je m'en servirai pour remplacer le balais que tu as dans le cul ! »

Naomi leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il franchissait le seuil. Décidément les humains avaient une bien mauvaise influence sur leurs troupes.


	4. Foutu libre arbitre

**Titre** : Foutu libre arbitre  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Zachariah (Dieu, Sam et Dean)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Spoilers saisons 4 et 5

* * *

Une force inextinguible s'apprête à souffler l'ancien monde et en bâtir un neuf, un monde meilleur lavé des péchés de cette pitoyable race, un monde à Son image. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra l'Apocalypse aura lieu et il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils gagneront cette guerre. Il suffit juste d'attendre que les derniers détails se mettent en place et tout se déroulera comme Il le souhaite.

Cependant, Zachariah commence à douter : ces primates semblent bien décidés à contrecarrer Ses plans, le ridiculisant auprès de ses supérieurs. Maudit soit leur foutu libre-arbitre et leur obstination à refuser le rôle qui leur est destiné.


	5. Farces entre frères

**Titre** : Farces entre frères  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Gabriel et Lucifer  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K  
**Note **: Ce drabble a lieu bien avant la Chute

* * *

« Tu t'es moqué de moi, protesta le plus jeune des archanges, boudeur.  
\- C'était juste pour plaisanter.  
\- Ce n'était pas drôle.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que tu apprécierait mon petit tour, répondit Lucifer d'un ton faussement vexé tout en faisant disparaître son double d'un geste de la main.  
\- Bon d'accord, c'était drôle, concéda Gabriel. Un peu...  
\- Un peu ?  
\- Beaucoup.  
\- Je savais que ça te plairait.  
\- Mouais...  
\- Au début je pensais piéger Michael, mais j'ai préféré tester avec toi d'abord. »

A ces mots un sourire apparu sur le visage de Gabriel.

« Tu m'apprendras avant ? »


	6. Quitte à pécher

**Titre** : Quitte à pécher...  
**Auteur** : Laitue  
**Personnages** : Des anges (Dieu, Dean/Castiel)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles

* * *

« Père serait horrifié s'il voyait ça !  
\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'Il ne le sait pas déjà ?  
\- Et puis franchement il n'y a pas grand chose à voir pour le moment.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! L'un d'entre nous en train de frayer avec ces singes sans poil. C'est une abomination !  
\- Mouais... Pour l'instant ça reste plutôt gentillet.  
\- Mais là n'est pas la question ! Castiel n'a pas à nous trahir pour un humain !  
\- Ah mais justement, intervient le troisième ange, quitte à ce qu'il nous trahisse autant que ça en vaille la peine. »


End file.
